closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Majesco Entertainment
Background: Majesco Entertainment was an American game publisher founded in 1986 under the name "Majesco Sales, Inc." In its early years, they just resold old titles that were abandoned by their original publishers. Gradually, they entered the publishing business and created their first internal development brand Pipe Dream Interactive in 1999. The company experienced deep financial trouble after their titles failed commercially, especially'' Psychonauts in 2005. After barely escaping bankruptcy, Majesco shifted to the casual game market. Since 2006, they were exclusively publishing for the Wii and Nintendo DS, but later started publishing to the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3. In December 2016, the company exited the video game business after merging with biotech firm PolarityTE. However, it was reactivated in 2017 through a management buyout by CEO Jesse Sutton. In 2018, 51% of the company was purchased by Liquid Media Group. 1st Logo (1998-2000) Logo: On a white background, we see "'MAJESCO SALES, INC." written in a deep red font, with the second "S" having extended tails that underlines the word "'''MAJESCO" and puts a line on top of "ALES, INC.". FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Very rare, as the majority of products omit it. Centipede for GBC has this logo, as well as Frogger ''for the GBC and SNES. Editor's Note: None. 2nd Logo (2001) Logo: On a shadowy color background, we see the same logo from before, but in gray. Below it, "'MSI'" (using the letters taken from above) is written. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Was spotted on Pitfall: The Mayan Adventure'', Earthworm Jim ''and ''Iridion 3D for the GBA. Editor's Note: None. 3rd Logo (2001-2005) Logo: The blue-outlined oval shield contains stylized blue letter "M'" with its middle part cut down and a silver "'MAJESCO" placed there. There is a website below, made in burgundy italics. Variants: *On many games, the background is black and the website uses the regular white font. Early games had no website URL. *On Dark Arena, the logo zoomed in. *On Earthworm Jim 2 for GBA, the logo is occupied by the game characters. *On games co-developed by Terminal Reality, the logo appeared in the red fire fall, followed by the Terminal Reality logo made in the same way. *A variant appeared on Game Boy Advance Video cartridges. On a white background, a 2D Majesco logo fades in. Then, "DIGITAL" and "VIDEO" appear from the left and right, respectively, and flash. "DIGITAL" is black and "VIDEO" is shiny gray, and both words have rainbow trails near them. FX/SFX: Usually none, except for the variants. Music/Sounds: None for the still version, harsh blows and sounds for the animated version. Availability: Uncommon. Editor's Note: None. 4th Logo (2005-2012) Nickname: "Majesco Diamonds" Logo: We see lines coming out into the screen, with a green dotted light before the logo can be on the black background, and see a few blue lines. A light traces the gray bottom squiggly lines until the logo can hit the black background again. The words "Majesco Entertainment" appear. Variants: *There is an animated version with no "ENTERTAINMENT" used on Psychonauts. *There is a rare version with white background seen in the trailer for Jaws Unleashed and a few games like'' Cooking Mama''. *The still version is much more common. FX/SFX: The logo forming or still. Music/Sounds: None, but on Mad Dog McCree: Gunslinger Pack for the Wii, they have a rock tune. Availability: Used in Advent Rising,'' Psychonauts'','' Jaws Unleashed'','' and in the huge amount of casual games for Wii and NDS.'' The animated version is uncommon, and used on'' Infected for PSP, for instance. Editor's Note: None. 5th Logo (2012-2016) Logo: We see a light blue (and lime green on other side) ribbon which comes and flips to the screen, with a blue sphere above, together forming a stylized man figure. The name slides out and unfolds with the logo. FX/SFX: The logo ribbon swirling and unfolding. Music/Sounds: A sequence of soft raindrop tunes. Availability: Seen on later games from the company. Used in ''Harley Pasternak's Hollywood Workout for Wii. Editor's Note: None.